Facing The Sun
by DatJaden
Summary: Itachi Uchiha spends his last few hours before his fight with Sasuke musing about his life and all of his choices.


_**Facing the Sun **_

The room was dark but that was the way he liked it. It was so dark that he couldn't see the long since dried blood on his black cloak. So dark that he could not see the face of a killer in the mirror across from the bed. So dark that he almost believed he was blind. Yet, in some strange way, it was the place he felt most comfortable. Over the years he'd spent a lot of time in this room, just trying to escape from the thought of what he was doing. Many a night he'd sat here and pondered death. What would it be like? Was he going to hell? Did all that he'd killed outweigh the amount of people he'd saved with his actions. Was his soul so black that it would never see the light again? And most importantly; would his death set his brother back on the right path?

But those things were not on his mind, not in his last few hours. He was almost peacefully numb to everything. He knew the end was coming and there was nothing he was going to do to stop it. After all, he'd prodded his brother onto this path. He'd taunted him for so many years, telling him that he wasn't strong enough. And for the most part he hadn't. He had to make sure that he was strong, make sure that he could take care of himself when he was gone. He wouldn't be able to go without any regrets if he hadn't been sure of that. He'd been setting this up since that night.

A sudden urge to see the forest of Konoha once more swept over him. The urge to visit his mothers grave one more time. She was the one innocent in a sea of demons. He hadn't really meant to kill her, he was going to let her live. But the foolishly brave woman had jumped in front of her husband, and right onto his blade. He felt a slight twist at his heart and his hands clenched tightly and he was forced to concentrate on each finger to relax them. He'd been in control for so long, until the very end, but now that control was slipping. All of the faces of those he'd killed flashed through his mind. He'd killed seven people, seven innocents had died, in one sense or another, by his blade. He could take comfort in one thing, he wasn't going to be a part of one particular innocents death. The face of the blond demon container flashed through his mind and a rueful smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He could also take comfort in one other thing, if he failed in setting his brother back on the right path than maybe the blond could. After all, his brother hadn't killed him yet. Though that may not have been for lack of trying.

As he though of his brother his eyes, devoid of the sharingan, became dark with an emotion similar to sadness. He'd had to lure the boy away from Konoha, from home, so that he could destroy him but he hated himself for it. He felt selfish but it had to be done. His existence would be a plague on the world until he was gone. In his eyes Sasuke was the only one worthy of killing him. But he hoped that once he was gone, and his brothers vengeance taken, that he'd return to the right path. The path back to Konoha, back home. That was where the younger boy belonged but he doubted that the boy would see it that way. A frown tugged at his lips, all of this had turned into one big mess. If only Madara wasn't involved in this whole mess, it would make it so much easier. But no, the sharignan user was way too interested in the younger Uchiha for his comfort.

A sigh left his lips as he felt Kisame's chakra flare in the distance. That must mean that they'd arrived, and his time was growing short. He could also feel another chakra signature flying toward his location. His face became a carefully crafted mask, he had to make this convincing. He had a feeling that Madara was going to send someone to spy on the fight, and he didn't want the man knowing of his plan. Though he had a feeling the older Uchiha had guessed his plan. Oh well, it was too late to turn back now. Sasuke was on his way and Itachi was ready for him.

The Uchiha rose to his feet and slipped on his cloak. He moved silently towards the door and as he opened it he glanced back in the room. A small part of his whispered that it didn't have to end this way. He could stop this now and live. He pushed that part of him behind a brick wall and walked out of the door, closing it firmly behind him. He had to do this for himself and for Sasuke. There was no turning back at this point, he'd gone to far to stop now. He was going to face the sun and his mistakes head on. He was going to embrace the fact that he was going to die soon. He began down the long hall that lead to the room where his younger brother was going to enter. He was on his way to a fight that he wouldn't, no couldn't, come back from.

* * *

Hello all. I'm sorry if this is a little stupid, I came up with it while I sat bored after my exams at school Ugh, this is so short but it's my first one shot so please be nice. I'm a huge Itachi fan so I thought I'd do one fic entirely dedicated to him.

I hope you like it.

~Sailor Emerald.


End file.
